Finding love it someone else
by kikigirl101
Summary: “ Don't you see Ryan, Troy was merely the link that brought us together. When he would make my life hell, you would always make it better.” She said softly. Ryella. R&R! Story better than it sounds.


**Finding Love in someone else.**

**Hey, to those of you who read 'Revenge is Bitter-Sweet' I'm sorry for not updating, I've had writers block and I've been sick. To every one else, here's another one-shot. Enjoy! **

She had gotten out of work early, she bought a few chocolates and sprays from _Victoria's Secret__**. **_She was happy and all set to give her fiance a surprise when he came from work. It was her best thought out Valentine's day gift ever! She couldn't wait to get started.

She walked into her house to find a man and a woman making out heatedly. The woman was on his lap, her hands tangled in his hair. The man's hands were everywhere; on her face under and her shirt.

"Troy, what are you doing?" asked a horrified brunet as she witnessed her fiance kissing another girl.

"Gabriella, baby, it's not what it looks like," he said, getting up abruptly, making the blond girl on his lap almost fall .

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. Look Gabi, you know I love you," he said as he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him and shrugged his hands off. " Troy I'm sick of your lying,I knew you were cheating on me but I thought you weren't that kind of person." She said sadly

"Oh well, you caught me, but I wouldn't have to cheat if you would give me what I want!" he yelled.

Now she was furious, " How dare you? How dare you insult me? How dare you cheat on me with some slut in my own house. How dare you!" she screamed, her voice quivered like she was abut to cry but that didn't make her look any more vulnerable , her eyes had fire in them. She had a glare in her eyes that would give Sharpay a run for her money.

"Because I can!" He yelled back.

"Aww, sweet innocent Gabi, do you know how long this little charade has been going on? Too long, you're so kind and forgiving, but so blind to what's right in front of you, How could you not notice I was cheating on you, it's been going on for years!" he exclaimed with a smug smile on his lips.

This time she couldn't take it, she was so mad;so frustrated that tears were streaming down her face.

"How could you do that to me, to _us_ ? What about everything we talked about? We said we were going to have kids and grow old watching them grow up. What happened to that? " She asked

"It's gone, it's been gone for years, and finally I got tired of waiting for you to figure it out, and you call yourself a teacher, anyone would've been smart enough to realize I was cheating on you!" he said

" I saw all of the signs. You were coming home late, leaving to work early. You smelled like perfume, everything; I just didn't want to face the facts," she admitted.

A thought came to her and she laughed.

"What are you laughing at? I just showed you I was cheating on you and you're laughing?" he asked.

She walked up to him, looked him straight in the eyes, and grabbed his hands. He was confused by her actions, he had expected sobbing, and screaming, and maybe even slapping.

"I want to thank you, from the very bottom of my heart," she said

"For what?"

"If you hadn't done this, I would've married you, and you'd still be cheating on me. You made me realize what kind of person you really are. A jerk! And for that I thank you SO very much!" she said

He just stood there looking awkward. He did something terrible and she _thanked_ him. There's something wrong with this picture.

"Well, what are you standing here for? Leave! Get out!" she screamed

He hadn't moved a muscle yet. " Why are you happy? Why aren't you crying?" he asked.

She smiled " I don't need you to be happy. I lived 20 freaking years without you and I'm not going to crumple into a little ball because you're suddenly out of my life. So get out! I'm better off without you!" he was shocked at her outbursts. He wasn't used to her screaming. He had known her since high school and not once had he heard her yell, not even scream.

"I said get out!" She walked up to him and slapped him in the face then pointed in the direction of the door. "Out! Or do I need to call the police?" she asked picking up her phone.

He shook his head and grabbed his slut's hand before dashing off.

She stood there watching the spot where Troy had left. She stood there not believing what she had just done. She smiled and walked over to the door and slammed it closed. She started laughing, but soon her laughing turned into tears. Her tears turned into sobs, making her body ache.

She picked up the phone and called someone. Someone she knew and held very near and dear to her heart. He was like a brother to her and vice versa. They told each other everything.

Tears made her vision blurred so she couldn't see the digits on the phone. But, luckily she had him on speed dial.

She punched the number. She wiped her tears while the phone rang.

He finally picked up and she heard his voice flow through the speaker.

" Ry, what do you do, when the only person who could wipe your tears away, is the one that made you cry?"

"Gabi, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled as she heard the concern in his voice.

" I don't know, my ego is a little bruised and my heart may need stitches," she said and laughed slightly.

He chuckled. " Yeah I have a feeling you'll be alright, I'll swing by in a little bit just in case though. K?"

"Yeah,"

"K, see ya Gabs, bye!"

"Bye, - oh and Ry?"

"Yeah," he breathed into the phone.

"Thanks,"

He smiled " No problem Gabs, I got your back!"

She laughed and hung up.

Since the phone conversation she had taken a shower, changed into her PJ's and settled herself on the couch.

She turned on the TV and was flicking through the channels when the door bell rang.

"Come in Ry, it's open!" she yelled.

She heard him open the door and then close it. She heard his footsteps approaching the couch.

"What's _this_ ?" he asked holding a small little pink bag with the words _Victoria's Secret _on it in one hand; a lacy pink bra in the other.

She unglued her eyes from the TV to look at him and find out what he's talking about.

She giggled and blushed. Talking about her sex life wasn't something she really enjoyed, even when it was with Ryan.

"Oh _that,_ Must've dropped it on my way in from the shock..." she trailed on. She looked at his confused face.

"Oh, right, you have no idea what I'm talking about," she said

"Right," he said .

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Sit." she said gesturing to the couch and TV.

" I'll take _this,"_ She took the little pink bag and threw it behind the counter.

She sat down next to him.

He flicked off the TV and looked at her.

"So, what's up?"

She sighed, it was time to rub dirt in her wounds.

" I got out early from work to surprise Troy, you know it being Valentine's Day and all. I walked in and found Troy sitting in a chair with a blond slut on his lap. They were kissing exploring their _surroundings. _I told him I knew he was cheating on me and he said he wouldn't of had to to that if I had given him what he wanted." she said

Ryan nodded for her to continue.

"I asked him about our future. He said our future was long gone. He said their charade had been going on for years and that I was just too stupid and blind to see it." She said as her eyes clouded over.

" Then I thanked him,"

"For what?" he asked.

" I thanked him for telling me now before I made any real commitment to him. I thanked him for saving me from marrying some jerk!" she exclaimed.

" Then he asked why I wasn't crying or sad, I was but he had already broken my heart and ruined my day, I wasn't going to give him that pleasure of seeing me breakdown."

" I told him that I lived 20 freaking years without him and that I didn't need him!But the truth is that those first 20 years were practically meaningless until he came along. He lit my fire he revived my soul. I lived in a dark and dreary world that continued to get brighter every minute he was in it." she said crying.

"I loved him so much, he was the only one who could wipe away my tears and the only one who could make feel completely and utterly safe."

" I put so much effort in this relationship, so much time, so much of my heart. This was something I really cared about and he blew up in my face." She said hurt.

"Gabriella, " , he placed his fingers under her chin and made her face him. ," Maybe he wasn't right for you, there are more guys out there. People who love and will always be with you. Those are people who will never expect you to be anything more then yourself."

She looked at him and smiled. " Ryan, your so sweet, but I don't think you can help me on this. You don't know what it's like to love someone and have them break your heart. You're lucky your single."

He chuckled " Gabi, I know what it's like to be in love. I also know what it's like to have your heart broken, mine gets broken everyday." he said

"Who is it?" she asked eagerly ready to hear the latest gossip.

He smiled. " She's a really bright girl, she's beautiful and she has a really good voice. She doesn't see me as more then a friend though. It breaks my heart everyday to see her so happy with another man. She doesn't think much of herself but if she took one minute away from her hectic life to look in the mirror and truly look at herself she'd realize that she's the most gorgeous thing ever."

"Gabi, you need a man who will care for you, not care what you look like or how you act. Not care if you have any disabilities or abilities. A man who will love you no matter what."

"That seems like the perfect man Ry, but there is no one like that," she said

"Yes there is,"

"Who?" she asked sitting up.

"Me," he breathed softly. So soft Gabriella couldn't even believe she heard it, but she did.

"Ry-"

"No. Listen. Gabs I've been friends with you since forever. I've loved you since the day we met 20 years ago. I think you're a truly amazing person and the woman I was talking about earlier is you. You're too good for Troy, you're too good for _me_ but I want to try this out. I'm sick of seeing you get hurt every time a new man comes along, I'm sick of having to dry your tears when they break your heart, and I'm sick of wanting to punch the hell out of those guys but I can't . I'm sick of it all so the only way I wont feel that way is if I'm with you." He said.

She looked at him for a moment trying to register what he had just said. Maybe he was right. Ryan was always there for her even when Troy wasn't. If she thought about it, it was Ryan who gave her advice, Ryan who consoled her every time something went wrong. Ryan, who didn't mind getting tears on his shirt as long as his friend would feel better. If she took the time to think about her past she would notice that her life was dark and uneventful but she forgot all those sparks of color that would surround her when ever she was with Ryan. It was as if for some tiny second he made her life meaningful. Like there was an actual reason to live. Troy was great but Troy cared too much about how she looked or what she said. Ryan never worried about that, he just expected her to be Gabriella; the only person she knew how to be.

She looked into his eyes, searching for a sign that this is all some cruel joke he's trying to pull but sees nothing. His face is as serious and sincere as can be.

" You know what Ryan?" she asked honestly.

" What?"

" I think it's been you all along, I was just too blind to see it."

He face scrunched up in confusion. " What are you talking about?"

" Don't you see Ryan, Troy was merely the link that brought us together. When he would make my life hell, you would always make it better."

He nodded slowly as if he understood but she could tell he had no idea what she was talking about. She laughed.

" I wish I'd figured this out sooner. Ryan, I'd bee happier if I was with you, too. You've done nothing but bring great joy to my life and I can't believe I never noticed that the perfect man had been right in front of me my whole life." she said .

Ryan was unresponsive. She cupped his chin gently in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't rushed or very passionate. It was soft and slow. Just enough to mend their broken hearts.

**What do you think? I know it's kinda long!! But honestly what did you think of it?! R& R**

** Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
